


Long Dick, Levi (Levi x Eren smut)

by CurioShittii



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fictions [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, M/M, Sex, Titan Shifters, Titans, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: Annie has been recaptured and is now currently held underground. She’s inside her crystallized substance which makes things difficult for the Survey Corps. What can they show for all the destruction that they’ve caused to the town of Stohess? Two days has passed since that commotion happened and Eren is still in coma.





	Long Dick, Levi (Levi x Eren smut)

\------------- Long Dick, Levi  -------------

 

MIKASA

 

Annie has been recaptured and is now currently held underground. She’s inside her crystallized substance which makes things difficult for the Survey Corps. What can they show for all the destruction that they’ve caused to the town of Stohess? Two days has passed since that commotion happened and Eren is still in coma.

“Eren....” Mikasa murmurs

“Eren, wake up soon please. We need you.”

The door suddenly bursts open, disrupting the peaceful silence of the room.

“Mikasa Ackerman, it’s your turn to say your side to the Governor of Stohess for all the destruction that the Survey Corps has caused.” Says the soldier

“I’ll be out the door in a minute sir!”

“Eren, I’ll be back. Wake up please.”

 

\-------------

 

EREN

 

“Eren, I’ll be back. Wake up please.”

Eren jolts awake and groggily looks for Mikasa.

“Mikasa?” Eren blurts out. Confused.

The door opens and a small, half naked hot man with an undercut comes in the door. He has a huge bulge which makes Eren blush. Eren’s dick inflates a little bit. It’s –

“Levi.”

“How are you feeling, Eren?” Levi asks

“My body hurts, a lot.”

“Let me soothe you with a very comforting massage. I’m pretty good at giving massages.” Levi offers

“Uhh.. Sure? Why not! That would really help me a lot! Thanks Levi – heichou!”

*Heichou, in English it means Lance Corporal.

Levi gets on top of Eren and erotically massages his back.

“Uhhh.....” Eren moans

Levi tickles Eren’s nipples which turns Eren on.

“Heichou...”

Levi removes Eren’s shirt and then proceeds to licking his nipples.

Eren’s dick is hard as fuck.

“Heichou.... Fuck me hard..”

Eren removes his pants and his underwear which reveals his huge throbbing cock.

Levi proceeds to sucking Erens throbbing cock.

“Mmhmm...”

“Eren, ride my hard cock. I’m horny today.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to drill my hole heichou..”

Eren then removes Levi’s underwear and in his surprise, Levi’s dick is way bigger and longer than his.

“We’re gonna have a fun time with your big cock heichou~~!!”

Levi and Eren are doing the doggy style and Eren is moaning very loudly.

“Uhhh... Yeah... Harder heichou harder!”

Levi obviously shows no mercy on that beautiful tight ass of Eren’s. He goes even faster and harder than ever.

“Mmhmmm.. It hurts heichou!! Harder!”

“I’m sorry Eren but I’m about to shoot.”

“I want to eat your cum heichou!”

Eren sucks Levi’s dick frantically and as soon as Levi shoots his cum inside Eren’s mouth, the door bursts open.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Mikasa shouts. Surprised to see the two having sex.

 

What will happen in the next part of the series? Stay tuned to find out!

 

 

\------------- END -------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
